


My Light

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mer!Tony, art trade with beir, mer!Bucky, mermaid au, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Mer!Bucky (octopus) and Mer!Tony (fantasy deep sea fish) sharing a tender moment under the sea.





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky’s colors are inspired by his blue jacket from the movies, the orange to add contrast. Tony’s colors are inspired by his armor with silver accents and an arc reactor strip/fin-tip lights (like tetra and some bottom-dwelling fish). 
> 
> First ever art trade with @beir (on tumblr), who requested a reimagining of their own Marvel fanart where mer!Tony and mer!Bucky meet in a precarious situation. Their drawing was beautiful, filled with dark colors, creating a heavy mood because of potential danger (at least that was my interpretation). This, I imagine, might be a happy ending scenario where Tony and Bucky no longer live in darkness, fear, and pain. Here, they can live in the light, free to love, free to live.


End file.
